The present disclosure relates to a display device, a display drive method, and an electronic apparatus that perform a line reversal drive.
A liquid crystal display device, as is publicly known, performs a so-called alternating current drive that reverses a polarity of a voltage to be applied with respect to a pixel.
However, a positive polarity pixel luminance and a negative polarity pixel luminance do not match each other, due to precision and production variations of an electric circuit, and because of this, a flicker resulting from an alternating current drive occurs.
Therefore, in the related art, the flicker that is visually recognized is reduced by increasing a spatial frequency of a positive and negative luminance difference using a drive system, such as a line reversal, or a dot reversal.
For example, the line reversal drive and the like are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-300781 and 2005-215317.